Through Hermionies eyes
by Temptressshobbit
Summary: Dear Hermionie,I’m writing to you wondering if you would like to have a coffee with me at Diagon ally,’ coffee plaza’ on Tuesday, its ok if you don’t want to but I have something I would quite like to discuss something with you if that is ok.Ill m
1. An unexpected letter

****

Hermionie sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling, she hadn't had a letter from Harry all summer, she really wanted to hear from him, to see if everything was alright, she wanted to write to him but she felt there was something wrong, what if the Durslys were really horrible to him and he ran away, what if…oh I have got to stop thinking like this she thought, there must be a explanation, im going to see him in a week anyway, I just hope he will make it to the train station on time. Hermionie had already sorted out what she was going to wear next week to Hogwarts, she had picked out a short demin skirt, and an elegant pink top. She didn't want to wear her plain boring browns and blues like she normally did, she wanted to look more grown up this time and she hopes that Harry will notice.

Hermionie rolled over and reached for her book sitting on her bedside table.' Hogwarts history 1567-1577'. the more she read about Hogwarts the more she missed it.

Indulged in her book Hermionie continues to read until she slams the book shut in fright as an owl flies through her window and crashes into her lamp and breaks it.

Hermionie immediately got up and ran over to the owl. She untangled the lamp cord from around her and took the rolled up letter that was clenched between the owls feet.

Hermionie had never seen this owl before, it wasn't Rons because it is much smaller, definitely not Harrys because Hedwig was white as any owl she had ever seen. This owl however was extremely fat.

Hermionie unrolled the letter, she immediately looked at the bottom of the letter, Luv always Cho.

****

It wasn't who she expected it to be, but why would Cho Chang be writing to her.

Hermionioe read the letter…

Dear Hermionie,

I hope this letter made it safely, my owl is getting a bit old and his sense of direction isn't as good as it used to be.

I hope you've had a good summer!

I'm writing to you wondering if you would like to have a coffee with me at Diagon ally,' coffee plaza' on Tuesday, its ok if you don't want to but I have something I would quite like to discuss something with you if that is ok.

Anyway, sorry to bring this upon you.

Ill meet you there at 11 am if I don't hear back from you .

Love always 

Cho


	2. The desterted Mansion

****

Hermionie put down the letter, why does Cho want to have coffee with me, I don't even like coffee! Oh well. Hermionie walked out of her room , down the hall and into the dining room were her mum was sitting down at the table holding the phone in her hand.

"Mum I was wondering….". Hermionies mum turned around to look at her, her eyes were full of tears. "mummy, whats wrong" she said as she pulled a chair up beside her mums and sat down. 

"Hermionie, honey, something has happened."

"Its ok, mum im sure what ever it is me and dad will help out".

"Hermionie, its your dad."

Hermionie started to understand what her mum was trying to say.

"Mum, what's happened to dad!"

"The police say it was a street gang that killed him."

"killed him!"

Hermionie put her head between her legs to bock out her cries of agony.

Her mum moved closer and hugged Hermionie, "honey, we have to be strong."

"Hermionie cried even harder and looked up .

"Mum what exactly happened! I want to know."

"It's a mystery to the police, they say he was stabbed continuously, but not by a knife…it's the only explanation. They say he tried to fight back but there was just to many of them….to many…" she said as she started to cry again.

"Mum" Hermionie tried to say without sobbing," where did this happen?"

"They don't know, but the found his body in a dried out creek behind an old deserted mansion a couple of blocks away."

Hermionie knew where this mansion was she walked past almost every day when she walks down to the shop to get some milk for her mum. 

The mansion is old and made of brick, Hermionie didn't like walking past it, the grass is overgrown, all the windows have been smashed. No one has lived in it for hundreds of years and no one dared to go near it. People say that a 2 ghost children haunt it , a boy and a girl. A long time ago there parents died and they lived in the house alone for a few years without parents, but somehow they managed to survive. No one knew how they died, people say they were murdered and some say they just lost the will to survive.

Hermionie knew what she must do, she must go and investigate, a gang would have killed him, she had an idea that something else happened, someone or something had killed her dad!


	3. chapter 3

Hermionies mum started to worry, Hermionie hadn't come out of her room for days.

"Hermionie, honey, I was thinking we could go to Diagon Ally today to get your books."

Hermionie was lying on her bed cuddling her knees, she didn't ever want to leave her room, even to go back to Hogwarts, she didn't want to leave her mum home by herself all year, with out her Dad around she would really struggle.

"Hermionie, we need to get down there today, its Tuesday, you go back to school in a couple of days."

Tuesday! Hermionie jumped out of bed, stood up, looked at her watch, 9 am, phewww its ok she doesn't have to meet Cho until 11. Hermionie walked over to her mirror combed her hair with her fingers, wiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded downstairs.

Normaly Hermionie would go to Diagon Ally with her mum and her dad, they made it a day trip, but today was going to be different.

When Hermionie got to the bottom of the stairs, her mum was waiting for her.

"Hermionie followed her out the door around past the now overgrown garden. Ever since her father died Hermionie noticed the garden and the house go to the pack. All her mum did all day was sit in front of the fire and knit.

Hermionie walked across the unmown lawn. How was mum going to manage, she thought.


	4. chapter 4

****

Hey guys!

Ok ill try to make the Chapters longer….for your enjoyment! 

~~~

Hermionie and her mum walked through the very Familiar street of Diagon Ally.

Hermionie glanced down at her watch 10 30. 

Great!, she thought, now I have got time to buy some books before I meet Cho. 

Herminie felt nervous about going to see her. Last year was Cho's final at hogwarts, but why would see want to see Hermionie?

"Hemionie dear I am just going to wonder around the markets here, will you be alright? you've got your friends your probably going to meet."

"Yes mum , ill be fine I am just going to go and get my books and meet up with a old, eh, , um, an old friend.

Hermionies mum started to make her way over to the veggie markets.

Hermionie strolled along the windy cobbled street gazing into the shop windows as she went past, she saw flourish and blotts in the distance and quickened her pace.

As she dodged her way past all the people around her and took out her list of school books to get.

The standard book of spells, grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk

The history of magic, volume 5 by Bathilda Bagshot

Ten thousand magical herbs and fungi, by Phyllida Spore

Taming the dark side, By Arsinigus Digger 

Brewing and mixing potions, Advanced By Senigus Mental

Hermionie folded her list and placed it in her trouser pocket.

Hermionie Made her way over to Flourish and Blotts and noticed a sign on display out side the shop.

Missing!

By Vugay legumoski

****

A Book based on a true story about 

2 children who were left to live alone

After there parents died. 

2 years later the children Died, but

How?

This book is now on store shelves, be in quick!

Hermionie stopped and just Gazed at the sign. I wonder, she thought, I wonder if it is about the two kids that lived in the mansion…the one were…Hermonie bit her lip gently as she tried to hold back the tears. Stop thinking like this, Hermionie thought. She rubbed her eyes and made her way into the shop.

Year after year she had always bought her books from here but every time she walks in she is always blown away by the shelves stacked to the ceiling, piled with big beautiful leather bound books.

Hermionie started to wonder around the shelves looking for the books she needed. The shop wasn't that busy today, quite unusual, she thought.

Hermionie turned around and noticed that all the people were gathered around a table.

Hermionie made her way over.

People were everywhere and she pushed and shoved , but she couldn't get past to see what the fuss was about.

People started to move away from the table holding a large book covered in silk.

Hermionie tried to get a glimpse of the cover but all she could get to see was the title of the book, Missing!

Hermionie wanted one of these books badly now! she started adding up the prices of the books that she had to buy to see of she had enough money left over to buy the book that everyone was going crazy about.

She had just enough money left over.

She placed her coins pack in her pocket and made her way over to the crowd.

Hermionie joined in the crowd from the back and figured she could make her way slowly to the front. 

Hermionie saw someone making there way out of the swarm of witches and wizards trying to get there hands on a copy of the book .

The boy didn't see were he was going and burst out from the crowd of people and knocked Hermionie to the ground.

Hermionies books flew out of her hand and landed with a thud, which no one herd because they were to busy talking and arguing over who pushed them and who stood on there foot.

"Oh I am terribly sorry" said the boy as he knelt down to help Hermionie up, off the ground.

Hermionie got up and looked to see who it was that knocked her over!

"Hermionie!" said the boy in disbelief

"Harry!" Hermionie said as she jumped forwarded to give him a hug. 

"After a couple of seconds Harry gently pulled her back.

"Oh Hermionie, it wonderful to see, you!"

"you to Harry!"

Hermionie examined him, his hair was all ruffled. Though, Hermionie had never noticed how his eyes sparkled and danced in the light. The more she looked at him the more she felt herself go red. She also noticed that he was holding one of the books.

"So hows your summer been, hope the Dursleys haven't been torturing you!"

"Well not exactly" said Harry, "but close to it ,close to it" Harry's voice began to drift away.

Hermionie looked down at her watch it was ten past eleven!


End file.
